I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail removing tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nail removing tool having at least one roller rotatably mounted in the top side thereof.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Very often it is desirable for a woodworker to remove a nail from a piece of wood because the nail was improperly selected or improperly placed. To aid in the removal of the nail, claw-fitted tools have been employed, such as claw hammers or crowbars.
Common claw hammers and crowbars suffer from a significant disadvantage in that they have a pronounced tendency of bending nails as they are withdrawn. The reason for this is that the hammer head is curved, and the peak of the head of the curved hammer acts as the fulcrum. However, the fulcrum does not move, and while the selected nail is withdrawn, the nail head is pulled upward and toward the fulcrum resulting in increased friction due to the changing angle of the resultant force. The withdrawn nail is, as a result, invariably bent.
In an effort to minimize the bending of the nail, a common practice that is often taught in handbooks is to place a selected piece of wood under the hammer head to increase the working leverage while simultaneously protecting the workpiece. While this approach more or less improves the situation, the fulcrum still does not move, and a bent nail is still the typical result.
Some efforts have been taken toward eliminating this problem by providing adjustable fulcrums, levers and the like. However, because of the complexity and ineffectiveness of these known nail removing tools, none of these devices has become useful or popular because the nail more or less is still bent upon withdrawal.
Accordingly, prior approaches to providing a tool for removing a nail have failed to eliminate the problem of not being able to remove a nail without its being bent. Prior approaches have also failed to eliminate the need for the piece of wood for increasing leverage while simultaneously protecting the workpiece. Earlier answers have attacked only the symptoms of the problem, not the cause.